Evolutionary stone
An Evolutionary stone is a stone-like item that radiates a mysterious energy that causes some species of Pokémon to evolve. Another stone, the Everstone, is different in that radiates a type of energy that prevents evolution in the holders; however, if a Pokémon holding the Everstone has an evolutionary stone used on it, it will still evolve. Evolutionary stones may be used at any time, and cause instant evolution in the Pokémon they are used on, which cannot be canceled. With the exception of the Everstone, which must be held for its effects to take place, all evolutionary stones are applied directly to the Pokémon. All stones that cause evolution in a Pokémon are consumed upon that Pokémon's evolution. The use of a stone is seen by many to be "forced" evolution, especially by the main characters of the anime, as the Pokémon is not in charge of its own transformation. Many Pokémon that result from a stone-based evolution also have vastly different level-up learnsets than their pre-evolutionary forms, with several learning no moves after evolution at all. List of stones Fire Stone The Fire Stone is a peculiar orange stone that radiates warmth like a flame. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Fire-type Pokémon. Effects *Causes Vulpix to evolve into Ninetales. *Causes Growlithe to evolve into Arcanine. *Causes Eevee to evolve into Flareon. *Causes Pansear to evolve into Simisear. Galley Water Stone The Water Stone is a peculiar stone that holds the color of clearest blue. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Water-type Pokémon. Effects *Causes Poliwhirl to evolve into Poliwrath. *Causes Shellder to evolve into Cloyster. *Causes Staryu to evolve into Starmie. *Causes Eevee to evolve into Vaporeon. *Causes Lombre to evolve into Ludicolo. *Causes Panpour to evolve into Simipour. Galley Thunder Stone The Thunder Stone is a peculiar stone inscribed with a thunderbolt pattern. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Electric-type Pokémon. Effects *Causes Pikachu to evolve into Raichu. *Causes Eevee to evolve into Jolteon. *Causes Eelektrik to evolve into Eelektross. Galley Leaf Stone The Leaf Stone is a peculiar stone inscribed with a leafy pattern. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Grass-type Pokémon. Effects *Causes Gloom to evolve into Vileplume. *Causes Weepinbell to evolve into Victreebel. *Causes Exeggcute to evolve into Exeggutor. *Causes Eevee to evolve into Leafeon *Causes Nuzleaf to evolve into Shiftry. *Causes Pansage to evolve into Simisage. Galley Moon Stone The Moon Stone is a peculiar stone inscribed with a moon gleaming in the evening sky. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Poison or Normal-type Pokémon, while one evolves into a Dark-type Pokémon. Effects *Causes Nidorina to evolve into Nidoqueen. *Causes Nidorino to evolve into Nidoking. *Causes Clefairy to evolve into Clefable. *Causes Jigglypuff to evolve into Wigglytuff. *Causes Eevee to evolve into Umbreon *Causes Skitty to evolve into Delcatty. *Causes Munna to evolve into Musharna. Galley Sun Stone The Sun Stone is a peculiar stone inscribed with the glows with sunny warmth. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Grass-type Pokémon Effects *Causes Gloom to evolve into Bellossom. *Causes Sunkern to evolve into Sunflora. *Causes Cottonee to evolve into Whimsicott. *Causes Petilil to evolve into Lilligant. *Cause Heloptile to evolve into Heliolisk. Galley Pokédex entries The Sun Stone enables evolution in several Pokémon, changing Gloom into Bellossom and changing Sunkern into Sunflora. Shiny Stone The Shiny Stone is a peculiar stone inscribed with shines with dazzling light. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Normal or Grass-type Pokémon Effects *Causes Togetic to evolve into Togekiss. *Causes Roselia to evolve into Roserade. *Causes Minccino to evolve into Cinccino. Galley Dusk Stone The Dusk Stone is a peculiar stone inscribed with a mesmerizing darkness. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Dark or Ghost-type Pokémon. Effects *Causes Murkrow to evolve into Honchkrow. *Causes Misdreavus to evolve into Mismagius. *Causes Lampent to evolve into Chandelure. Galley Dawn Stone The Dawn Stone is a peculiar stone inscribed with glints like an eye. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve into other Psychic or Ice-type Pokémon. Effects *Causes male Kirlia to evolve into Gallade. *Causes female Snorunt to evolve into Froslass. Galley Everstone The Everstone is a peculiar stone inscribed with the grayness of stones. It prevents a Pokémon from evolving. Effects None Galley Background Gallery Screenshots Artwork Notes & Trivia Category:Objects Category:Items